Food products may need to be maintained at a certain temperature (e.g., before being served to a customer, etc.). For example, many food products need to be maintained in a certain temperature range to provide a desired eating experience or to comply with food safety regulations. Food products are traditionally maintained at a desired temperature using a unit that provides a temperature-controlled environment. The unit may include one or more heating elements. The heating elements may fail after extended use. Failure of the heating elements may require replacement or disassembly of significant portions of traditional units. Traditional units may also include an enclosure (e.g., one or more side walls, one or more mounting brackets, etc.) upon which condensation forms during operation. Condensation may be a nuisance to operators of the unit and may damage underlying equipment and surfaces, among posing other challenges.